


糖

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intersex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 警告：偏执刘，双性张，rape/non-con，现实AU，虐，压抑，甚至病态。大修中。
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Kudos: 21





	糖

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：偏执刘，双性张，rape/non-con，现实AU，虐，压抑，甚至病态。大修中。

刘昊然撕开一枚牛奶硬糖的包装，把糖扔进了嘴里。

“那你今晚和我睡了？”

问话的时候他靠坐在柜前。沾水的裤脚，卷起的衣袖；有些凌乱的头发垂落在额前，发梢挂着水，水珠要掉不掉地微微晃着。含在嘴里的硬糖在唇齿间发出碰撞的声响，带着热度的甜味渐渐在房间里飘散开来。

被他带回来的张若昀局促地捂额坐在床上，男人很少或者说根本从来没有在他面前露出过这样的一面，可见刚才发生的事情对他的冲击有多大。不过他本质还是放松的，毫无防备地对他完全信任的。刚洗过澡的身体只穿了纯白浴袍，没擦干的头发凌乱地滴着水，水珠一颗一颗地往下掉，落在他脸上胸上，又顺着轮廓线不断下滑。他原本沉默着一动不动，也不看刘昊然。直到刚才那话响起，他才有点反应地抬起头来，略微惊讶地对上刘昊然的视线，好像才发现他在这。

刘昊然的眼神闪了闪，心里涌起一股道不明的滋味，或许是因为张若昀惊讶的眼神里还夹杂了一丝恐慌。刘昊然被这情绪刺得有些不舒服，那感觉就好像自己跟方才那群对着他动手动脚的人没什么两样，尽管他知道张若昀不会这么想。

但他还是因此有些烦躁，只能努力压抑自己。“我说笑的，你快睡吧。”他拿上了自己的钱包和手机，准备再去开一个房间。

“等等。”可张若昀叫住了他。

刘昊然停下脚步回头，看到张若昀站了起来。男人显然有话想说，但没想好该说什么，只能暂时躲开他的视线，转头去看摆满了整个房间的私人物品。片刻后，他总算听到男人开口：“你要不介意，咱俩一块睡吧。”

这酒店房间是刘昊然在剧组里住的地方，差不多是他的半个家。同是演员，张若昀肯定一眼就看出来了，此刻他心里肯定在想哪有客人把主人从家里赶出去的道理，更别提自己刚刚才被人帮了那么大一个忙，再说了这床又不是不够大，对吧。男人总是这个样子，对他不设任何防备，明明就有过被朋友背叛的经历，却这般毫无保留地信任着他，叫他得意之余又总搞不懂自己在男人心中的地位。

刘昊然想着便觉得心里有些发堵，舌头勾着嘴里的硬糖滚了一圈，让那些清脆的碰撞声响和香浓的奶味来安抚自己的心情。空气中的甜味于是越发浓郁了，牛乳的浓香一丝丝地往四处逸散，吸引了张若昀的目光不自觉看向他含糖的双唇。

“好。”这时刘昊然动了动嘴唇开始说话，张若昀便立刻移开视线去看他的双眼，仿佛在避嫌，反应本能得疏远。但在他放下手机钱包的时候，男人又下意识去看他的手，像只追着光点晃脑袋的猫。刘昊然静静看着张若昀不停移转的目光，内心的某种欲动也不自觉随着他的视线四处窜动。

啧。刘昊然在心里发泄了一句，压抑的躁动让他用力地咬了几口嘴里的硬糖，想要宣泄某种情绪。但糖果还很大很硬，他试了几下都没能咬碎，反而更加烦躁。

“那你先睡吧，我去洗个澡。”刘昊然说着快速转身，不想在男人面前暴露自己的情绪。但他控制不住咬糖磨牙的举动。那些烦人的声响实在太过明显，也许张若昀已经由此觉察到他的情绪，也许没有。但刘昊然终究只是拿了衣服把自己关进浴室，没有回头也没有确认。

密闭的空间里还弥漫着热气和水雾，空气中飘着一股淡淡的清香，来自他常年使用的自带洗浴用品。置物架的角落整齐堆放着张若昀换下的衣服，可没多久就被他的触碰全部弄乱。躁动的刘昊然不断在心里跟自己强调他是无心的，却又忍不住带着一些不可明说的思绪去帮男人整理衣服。这时他忽然瞄到被刻意藏起的内裤，一瞬涌起的某种欲动让他立刻盖住那片布料，仿佛在自欺欺人一般，他迅速将一些画面从脑内赶出，紧接脱衣洗澡。

然而在热水从头上浇下的时候，刘昊然看到的是张若昀闭眼冲洗身体的模样。当沐浴露涂抹在身上的时候，他想到的是张若昀手指掌滑过自己胸部再探向身下的动作。等到手指清洗下体的时候，刘昊然感到一阵不该出现的电流窜过了自己的阴茎。他吸着气压下躁动的欲望，发泄一般用力碾碎口中的糖果。坚硬的糖块在他齿间发出干脆利落的声响，肆意破坏的痛快让他本能地绷紧了身体。然而糖果吃尽后残留的甜味却勾引出一种折磨的未满足。刘昊然滚动着喉咙好像低骂了一句脏话，他粗暴地灌进大口的水漱口刷牙，一直到冰冷的薄荷完全替代牛奶的香甜，才结束了这场洗浴。

刘昊然回到床边的时候张若昀已经睡下，但房间里还留了一盏镜前灯。他知道这是因为张若昀怕黑，可犹豫了一下还是把灯关了。黑暗降临的瞬间，床上的人微不可见地动了一下，但刘昊然没有拆穿他，只是从另一边坐上床然后安静地躺下。他感觉到张若昀背对着自己侧躺着，努力想要入睡却因为不安一直郁躁不断。而他在张若昀身旁仰躺着看天花板，可不论是睁眼还是闭眼，出现在他眼前的都是张若昀浴袍里不着片缕的身影。

同样睡不着的刘昊然躁动地在脑海里翻来覆去，无味的舌头又开始眷恋糖果的甜味。他从小到大都是这样，因为不知从哪听说了糖分可以让人放松，所以每当他静不下心来的时候，他就总想着要吃糖。他的经纪人为此曾花了很多心思试图让他戒掉这个坏习惯，但后来还是只能妥协地给他找了一大堆相对健康和不易发胖的木糖醇或益生菌糖果。

然而这般被纵容的结果就是，这几年刘昊然吃糖吃得更厉害了，尤其在前一阵子拍摄某部校园爱情剧的时候。因为对合作的女演员有了似真似假的心动，他那会儿的心情每天都起起伏伏。可谁料初次心动最终换来的竟是惨遭利用的下场。那女演员不仅私自曝光了他们暧昧的聊天记录，还接连放出很多她暗地找人偷拍的错位照片，甚至恶意造谣他曾多次夜邀她去酒店开房。尽管他的团队已经多方面甩出证据澄清，但舆论仍给他硬扣了一个“渣男”的称号，搞得他风评被害，现有的工作丢了不少，新的工作更是接不起来。

亏他那段时间还曾想过积极发展新恋情，这下好了，不说新朋友交不上，差点连旧朋友都保不住，真是去他妈的新恋情。

被人背叛的愤怒和欲望受阻的郁躁让刘昊然的心情一度烦闷到了极点。那段时间，他光靠吃糖就让脸胖了一圈。经纪人实在是看不下去，便给他排了个综艺通告让他发泄一下，还很贴心地找来吴磊陪他。但怎么说呢，被一个比自己还小两岁的人安慰感情生活上的事总让刘昊然觉得有点丢人。所以那天的节目他录得并不开心，一开场就在强颜欢笑，站在一群人当中只觉得自己格格不入。然而就在刘昊然以为自己即将又多一个黑历史的时候，他遇到了张若昀。

或许“遇到”这个说法不太准确，毕竟那会儿节目都已经录制一个多小时了。只不过明眼人都能看得出来，他前面一直状态不佳，不说话，没表现，若不是何老师三番四次给他丢话题，估计都没人记得他还在这，他自然也没有去关注其他人如何。这会儿要不是因为何老师特意点了他的名，他也不会突然加入到游戏中。

然而因为前面魂不守舍，刘昊然压根不知道自己该干嘛。胡编乱造间，尴尬和冷场肉眼可见。但出乎意料地，对上他的人却一而再再而三地为他救场。那没来由的友好让刘昊然一下愣在原地。其实现在回头想想，当时的他大概是因为长期处于舆论的攻击中，已经太久没感受到单纯的热情，才会在那一瞬间被张若昀的笑容击中。但不管怎么说，对于当时的刘昊然而言，张若昀的出现宛如一根救命稻草。他几乎没有犹豫，在确定的那一刻就不假思索地抓住了他。

可实话实说，刘昊然原以为张若昀最后会挣开自己。毕竟他们从没未有过交情，又非亲非故。男人方才的救场很可能只是一时兴起，这不代表他会愿意干这种无偿的蠢事。在一个节目上带一个素未谋面的陌生人，还帮他争镜头？莫不是傻了吧。

可张若昀还真傻。他甚至不需要刘昊然主动缠他蹭镜头，自己就自动自觉地凑他边上跟他互动。甚至在所有人都挤成一团，满脑子想的全是脚底下这指压板简直疼得惨无人道的时候，他还能一次又一次准确地扑在他身上或者撞进他怀里。带着热度的淡香水一个劲地往刘昊然鼻子里钻，木质清新的基调点缀着葡萄柚与玫瑰的微甜，前者清酸后者馥郁，像一颗初次品尝的水果糖逐渐被舔出隐藏糖心的秘密，那从未品尝过的花香带着成熟和性感的味道，有着不同于其他甜味的复杂，好像一个在秘密中还藏有秘密的宝穴，正等待着被人挖掘和占有。

青涩的少年从来没受过这样的诱惑，躁动的心跳声几乎要盖过理智的声音，于是被不断勾引的食欲让他大胆地开始主动索取。借着游戏的遮掩，刘昊然明目地圈紧张若昀的腰将他拉进怀里。男人那会儿比他还高一些，却一拽就倒。落在他怀里的时候没有产生预料中的生硬碰撞，而是一阵柔软温热。刘昊然这才发现张若昀看着瘦，却不见骨，浑身上下掐哪儿都是肉，简直跟没骨头一样。哪里见过这种人的他又愣了，一直到录制结束都没回过神来，下场更衣的时候甚至情不自禁地摸进了张若昀的更衣间。但他原本只是想打个招呼，也许带了点偷窥的意图但真没打算要这么做。可他不知道男人为什么没有锁门，又或是为什么他以为自己锁了但实际门却只是虚掩着的，总之在他意外地跌进了更衣室里时，他和男人都露出了一样惊慌的表情。

但或许男人要比他更惊慌一些。

刘昊然至今都还记忆犹新，那一日男人半遮半掩的赤裸身体：瞪大如铜铃的水亮双眼，肉软的双胸，凹陷的腰窝，浑圆的双臀用力夹紧着想要掩藏什么，底下的两条长腿笔直白嫩，纤细的脚踝简直一只手就能轻易握住……自从那日节目录制结束，张若昀的模样和身体就在刘昊然脑内挥之不去。他也不知道自己这是怎么了，仿佛着魔一样，一有时间就去搜看男人的各种影视作品和采访，一闭上眼就能看到男人泛红的眼眶，湿润的鼻尖痣，微张的双唇里若隐若现的艳色舌透……有时候他甚至连梦里也都是男人，梦到男人对他笑，在他面前哭，对他说很喜欢他并且想跟他永远在一起……他甚至梦到他们在接吻，在做爱，男人的肚子被他干得怀孕隆起，圆润的乳房里蓄满了香甜的奶液，一旁甚至还能听到小孩的哭声……

刘昊然知道自己疯了，疯得离谱又彻底。可他控制不了自己。甜腻的糖果吃了一包又一包，但他的心还是持续躁动着。他咬着嘴里的糖球，想的却是那东西在张若昀舌头上滚过的画面。他握着棒棒糖的棍子，想的却是将它塞进男人身体某处捣弄的冲动。他今天和剧组人员出去吃饭，路过宴厅却听到男人愤怒的声音响起，推开门就看到一群明显喝多了的投资人围着他在那动手动脚。没人料到在那一刻他当场就炸了，甚至连他自己都感到意外，但他的确抄起了椅子砸在一人身上，并一脚踹开了搂着张若昀后腰的混蛋，随即拽住男人的手带他逃跑离开，一出饭店大门就拦了计程车火速回来。

刘昊然害怕张若昀被人乱碰，害怕他的秘密被人发现。他也不喜欢男人被人乱摸，甚至到了憎恨的地步。刘昊然知道自己想做什么，他想把张若昀永远拴在身边，让张若昀永远呆在自己怀里。但他知道自己永远不能这么做，也正因如此，这种病态的执念才终于愈演愈烈。

此刻，他心心念念的男人就躺在他的身边，温热的身体散发着和他味道一样的淡淡清香，浑身上下只穿了一件属于他的浴袍，就好像从头到尾都已经是他的了一样。刘昊然被这个想法折磨得浑身烫痛，实在是忍无可忍地，翻身朝男人伸出了手。

原本正努力入睡的张若昀忽然僵了一下，从背后贴上来的热度让他无法放松地紧绷着身体。他甚至不自觉地蜷缩起来，好像在躲避什么，然而来自身后的双手还是不容拒绝地圈住了他。

“昊然——”张若昀下意识地喊了刘昊然的名字，却因腰间收紧的力度惊得收住了声。

刘昊然几乎用尽全力地抱紧了男人，双手如铁钳牢牢锁住他的身体。这种仿佛终于得到的满足让他呼吸急促了起来，他只能努力压抑着体内翻腾的欲望，尽管手中柔软弹性的触感已经让他有些失控地轻轻揉弄起来，怀里人身上与他完全一致的气息也让他情不自禁地开始轻吻他的颈侧，但他依然小心翼翼地控制着自己的动作，节奏缓慢得宛如静止一般，好借此掩饰下身的欲望。

“若昀哥……”刘昊然喘息着沙哑道，发干的喉咙让他无比渴望着去品尝男人口中的甘甜，自身前传来的压抑低吟让他更是想立刻就对人做点什么。但他还是在努力忍耐着，在极力自控着。

“若昀哥，让我抱抱你好吗？我什么都不会做的，你就让我抱一抱好吗？”

“昊然——”张若昀摇了摇头，他显然是要拒绝的，可刘昊然强硬地紧着他的腰咬住他衣领打断了他的话。

“哥，求你了，自从上次快本结束我就一直在想你，我真的什么也不做，你就让我抱抱吧，求你了。”刘昊然颤抖着哀求，发烫的身体紧紧地贴着张若昀磨蹭呻吟，像撒娇，却也像求爱。

“昊然、我不是女孩——”“我知道！”

张若昀艰难地劝阻着，却刚一开口就被刘昊然厉声打断。少年突然的凶狠让张若昀本能吓得一抖，然而他越是害怕或抗拒，少年就将他抱得越紧。

“哥，我知道你是什么人，我不在乎，我就是想抱抱你，我真的好喜欢你。”可刘昊然此时切换的情绪又回到了之前撒娇的模样，奶声的安抚配上隔着衣领的碎吻，让张若昀一阵心软的同时却又感到莫名的恐惧。

“昊然，我们不可以……”张若昀痛苦地抓着刘昊然的手试图将他拉开，可少年的力量太大，同时在颈后不断喷洒的温热气息又叫他不断脱力。

“哥，其实你也喜欢我对不对？”刘昊然自认自己听明白了张若昀的话。男人没骂他变态也没让他滚，只是对他说了一句不可以。为什么不可以，还不是因为他的秘密，还有他对外的性别，以及那些该死的社会舆论。可刘昊然真的受够了自己的生活一次次被现实左右的肏蛋经历，他们明明是两情相悦，凭什么不能在一起！

“昊然你听哥说，你没有谈过恋爱所以没有经验。你以为你喜欢我，但其实这只是性冲动——”

“我知道什么是性冲动！”刘昊然不甘地反驳道，“我看过A片也试过想着别人自慰！但这次不一样！真的不一样。哥，我只想要你，除了你谁都不行。”

“哥……算我求求你了……不要拒绝我……不要……”刘昊然沙哑着哀求道，滚烫的眼泪不自觉从眼眶溢出滴落在张若昀的后颈上。

张若昀内心折磨地闭上了眼，忍不住喘了一口气。从小到大，没有一个人在知道了他身体的秘密后还愿意接纳他，他的母亲因为这件事抛弃了他，他的父亲自欺欺人地当作什么事都不知道，家里的长辈全都被蒙在鼓里，而曾经最要好的朋友在得知真相之后开始嘲笑霸凌他，喜欢过的人因为这事全都离开了他。只有刘昊然接纳了他，愿意为他保守秘密，甚至保护他，喜欢他，想得到他。你问他喜欢刘昊然吗？他当然喜欢。可是他们能在一起吗？他真的不知道……

张若昀的沉默让刘昊然感受到了他的动摇，着急的少年连忙抓着人的肩膀将他翻了过来。忽然的面对面让男人下意识地扭头想躲，尽管在一片漆黑中谁也看不清谁。但刘昊然牢牢抓住了他。少年勾着他的后颈，单手捧着他的脸不让他乱动，低垂的额头紧紧贴着他的前额，与他鼻尖相抵。张若昀能感觉到少年的视线正直直地注视着他的双眼，但他不敢回看，他害怕自己失控。

“若昀……”少年痛苦地叹息道。这是他第一次叫出男人的名字，他皱着眉侧头吻上张若昀的唇角，在感受到对方下意识抿嘴拒绝的时候，苦涩的心几乎裂开了无数道伤痕。但他还是咬着牙用力地吻了上去，按住男人的后脑，硬要吮吸他的嘴唇然后轮番用舌头去舔弄。敏感的男人被他紧迫的攻势打得忍不住喘息出声，于是少年立刻抓紧机会钻进他嘴里缠住他的舌头卖力吮吸。

不会接吻的人毫无章法与技巧，只知道顺应自己的欲望不停啃咬和舔弄。然而最原始的动作反而挑起了最直接的欲望，被他吻得合不拢嘴的男人几乎浑身都软了，从舌根到牙关都不断泛起的酥麻酸软，终于他忍不住呻吟出声，无法吞咽的唾液被少年尽数卷入自己口中，仿佛那是他渴望已久的生命之泉。

已经快不能呼吸的男人不得不暂时推开他深吸一口气，却在仰头的瞬间才意识到自己被少年压在了身下。早已凌乱不堪的浴袍几乎完全散落开来，被压在两侧动弹不得的手让他被动地挺起了胸。少年顺着他脖子不断下移的亲吻让男人感到惊慌，他本能地扭动挣扎，却在突然的刺激中失声叫了出来。顿时红透脸庞的张若昀挺起胸膛不断在床上磨蹭闪躲，然而敏感的胸乳还是被刘昊然牢牢地含在了口中吮吃。那比起自慰揉弄要强烈数百倍的快感让他发出了难以置信的淫荡呻吟，黑暗中因视觉剥夺而更加敏感的其他感官更是进一步放大了他受到的刺激。当刘昊然终于吮吸着放开了他一边的乳头时，那瞬间的拉扯感让他绷紧了小腹，双腿夹紧了他的腰。挺立的阴茎因此碰到了刘昊然的身体，湿润的下体也在一阵磨蹭中激起了阵阵战栗。

“哥，你下面好湿啊。”刘昊然赞叹着用自己的硬挺去磨蹭男人的下体。他睡觉的习惯向来是只着内裤，因而彻底勃起的阴茎早就把仅有的一层布料顶得快从腰上脱落，如今再用力磨蹭几下，那激动的欲望便尽数弹出，在黑暗中更显骇人地挺立着。

“不要、昊然、停下——”显然意识到少年想做什么的男人惊慌地摇头挣扎。他虽然有正常的生理期，可到底从来没有碰过那个地方，谁都不知道到底能不能用。更何况刘昊然现在根本没戴套，这要万一出事——！！！？

然而张若昀的担忧都还没梳理完，身体就被一阵剧烈的疼痛击中。那仿佛被撕成两半的痛楚让他瞬间就软了，但紧接而来的用力挺动却硬生生在他体内擦出一阵酥麻的快感。张若昀又疼又怕地感受着，想要抗拒却不知所措，直到刘昊然再度低头咬住他另一边的胸部同时像打桩一样猛干起来，他才意识到这一切已经回不了头。

粗硬的阴茎发狠地肏干紧致的穴道，本就比女人小上一圈的地方此刻简直被撑开到了极限，彻底被展平的敏感带根本都不需要刻意寻找角度磨蹭，只管着用力抽插就能激起足以让男人发狂的快感。不断流出的淫液完全浸透了刘昊然的阴茎，那温热湿润的包覆感比他想象中的快感还要舒服一百倍。随着他的大力抽插，满溢的淫液甚至从穴口喷出溅落在了两人交合处。被打湿的耻毛一团团纠结着，因他的动作在白嫩的下体蹭出一片微红，甚至把敏感的阴蒂都蹭得挺立起来。

初次承欢就被这般粗暴对待的青涩阴穴很快就不堪重负地要濒临高潮，那一瞬泛开的酸麻让张若昀无力地呻吟抽搐，不断蠕动的嫩肉吸得刘昊然头皮一阵发麻。躁动的少年忍不住低骂了一句脏话，双手从张若昀肩下穿过扣住他的身体，挺腰一阵冲刺便把人直接肏到了潮喷。大脑瞬间一片空白的男人哑着嗓子长吟了一声，止不住的战栗让他浑身痉挛地夹紧了体内的阴茎。忽然一阵恐慌的他连忙想要让刘昊然抽出，意识到少年并没有射精后才暗暗松一口气。

可就在这时，少年却抱着他翻了个身。一下趴在人身上的男人莫名不安地想要坐起抽离。然而刘昊然却抓住他的臀部往上挺动起来。刚刚才经历过高潮的身体根本还没平复，如今再被激烈肏干着几乎是一下又回到了濒临高潮的状态。有点爽怕的张若昀连忙抓紧了刘昊然拒绝地让他停下，然而敏感的阴穴却在持续激烈的肏干中吸得越来越紧，勾得少年欲罢不能地直想把他干坏。

粗挺的阴茎随着少年不时摇胯的动作反复勾弄敏感的宫口，过激的快感已经让张若昀连叫都叫不出来。彻底瘫软的上身完全无力地倒在刘昊然身上，被挤压的胸部不停磨蹭着红肿的乳头，带起的一阵阵过电快感让他总忍不住收紧穴道。如此这般接连不断的快感打得张若昀眼神都开始涣散，因呼吸不顺而憋红的鼻尖湿湿凉凉的抵在刘昊然喉结附近来回磨蹭，那小动物讨饶一样的行为带给少年极大的满足和成就，忍不住地扣住他后颈大力揉弄起来。

顿时脊椎发麻的人颤抖地呜咽了一声，被干得又湿又热的身体完全失去了不久前的青涩，翻涌的情潮已经将他熬成了成熟的浆果，软烂的肉穴熟透地喷溅着香甜的汁液，贪婪的嫩肉一圈又一圈地绞紧了肉茎渴望受精。刘昊然粗喘着捧起张若昀的脸，迷恋地咬住他的双唇，挺动的下身猛烈抽插着软穴捣弄敏感的宫口，终于在男人又一次止不住哑叫的时刻将他再度送上高潮。

爽得完全失神的张若昀瘫在刘昊然的怀里无力喘息，还处在余韵中的身体微微抽搐着。射精过后颓软的分身在刘昊然的小腹上蹭出一道浅白痕迹，瑟缩的阴穴仍紧紧咬着少年的阴茎。酸麻的宫腔因精液的射入而一阵战栗，那陌生的微凉让张若昀渐渐回神，紧接慌乱地从刘昊然身上翻了下来。

“你怎么能射进去！”张若昀慌张地坐起身来收拢衣服遮住自己的身体，精液不断流出的感觉让他不自觉地并拢双腿，然而忍了片刻还是忍不住下床去洗澡。

床上的刘昊然想要拉住他却没留住，想了想还是跟着下床一起进了浴室。忽然来到光亮的地方让张若昀羞红了一张脸，他不习惯地缩在角落里面朝墙壁，然而还是能感觉到刘昊然落在他身上的视线。这种在别人面前抠挖精液的行为实在是太过羞耻，张若昀没一会儿就有点受不了地收回手，打算草草冲洗一下就当完事。可刘昊然突然握着他的腰将他压在墙上，接着挺立的阴茎再度顶住了阴穴。

“别——”张若昀慌忙开口拒绝却被人一下挺了进来，顿时酸软的快感显些让他跪了下去。刘昊然见状干脆抱着他在浴缸坐下，让人岔开腿跨在自己身上。接连的性爱让男人逐渐变得神智涣散，因持续高潮而无力的身体终于变得只能任人摆布。

那晚两人入睡时已经过了午夜，累得一根手指都抬不起来的张若昀被刘昊然搂在怀里，合上的双眼和平稳的呼吸看着似乎已经睡着，然而结合处传来的不自觉颤动表明他还清醒着。刘昊然温柔地抱着男人调整两人的姿势，半软的阴茎依然不舍地埋在湿热的穴道中。被他肏了一晚上的身体已经完全适应他的进入，开发彻底的肉穴熟记着他的轮廓和尺寸，这从未被人染指过的身体终于是属于他的了，连同男人的心一起，从今往后都是他刘昊然一个人的。

巨大的满足感让少年幸福地勾起嘴角。他闭上眼虔诚地亲吻男人的前额，极具占有欲的双臂牢牢地圈住他的身体将他锁在怀里。男人在他怀里意识漂浮地一阵昏昏沉沉，恍惚间总觉得好像有哪里不对，一直到意识消散的前一秒，他才意识到自己根本没答应过要和刘昊然在一起，甚至从未亲口同意与他做爱，可惜为时已晚。


End file.
